joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Flare the Hedgedragon
Flare the Hedgedragon is a mighty Draconian warrior that fought against villains that might destroy his homeland. He is the elder brother of Rey the Hedgedragon and is one of the inheritors of the legendary Naga Core. History Early Life As a child, he dreamed to be one of the elite warriors in the haven. When he grew up to be adolescent, he discovered his racial abilities as a Draconian and took training in their house everyday. When his younger brother Rey was born, he took time to take care of him when their mother goes to the marketplace to buy their needs. Together with his younger brother Rey, they trained themselves in the art of war and combat in order to develop their aptitude of their strengths and weakness and how to use them to their advantage. When he grew up to be an adult, he left the house with his mother's permission and to Rey's dismay, due to his excellent military aptitude which caused him to be an elite warrior of the Draconian Haven. His First Adventures He became one of the elite warriors in the Draconian Haven. His high skill in wielding weaponry and military aptitude earned him his current rank. One tragic day, the haven was raided by the notorious organization called the Equera Empire. Flare and his other comrades retaliated, but were left in the destroyed haven, heavily wounded. Rey came to the rescue. He managed to defeat some of the enemies. Nonetheless, Dr. EggRey's battlesuit still overwhelmed him. They both went to Ventilus to tarry there until the haven is rebuilded and when they fully recover from physical and emotional trauma. When they were building their own home, his younger brother felt sad that their home was destroyed. Until one day, he saw that Rey is gone. Flare didn't know that his younger brother was abducted by the notorious Reff the Ghosthog. He starts his adventures by himself, in hopes of saving his younger brother. Until such a time, he went to a black castle. Suddenly, a dark blue dragon attacks him. He saw the face & recognizes him, that it was Rey, possessed by Reff himself. He fights his possessed younger brother, but was defeated. He returns to the haven, badly wounded. Draconian Reunion As he returns to his homeland, the destroyed Draconian Haven, he plans to rebuild it. After 2 years, the Draconian Haven was renovated and Flare stayed as an elite warrior. The citizens of the haven stopped living in Mt. Calderius and they came back to the haven, but they became more cautious, because they think that they will be attacked again. Flare hears the news that his possessed younger brother was defeated by the Ventilus King, Josh the Hedgehog. He asks permission to the haven's leader to leave the haven and get his younger brother back. He came to Ventilus to get Rey back. He saw his younger brother and hugged him. Unfortunately, he failed to get Rey back. Josh appears & said to Flare, "As an Ancient Leader, I'll protect Rey with all of my might. I understand your obligation as a brother, but it's not safe for him to return. He's one of Reff the Ghosthog's specimen. He's going to be possessed again." Flare understood. He goes back to his homeland, still as an elite warrior. Personality He is a calm person. He always emphasizes what he is saying. He deeply cares for his younger brother. He is a frank person. He easily sees any suspicious beings as hostile, so he begins to fight them when they reveal their evil schemes. Abilities Draconian Abilities - 'Like other Draconians, he can transform to his original form: a dragon. Unlike Rey who undergoes minor states, Flare can directly turn into his dragon form. In this form, he has improved abilities. He can unleash the signature abilities of the Draconians. He can do the following Draconian Styles (Durakoniyan Ryu): *'Draconian Support Style: Molten Anatomy'' (Durakoniyan Shiji Ryu: Yoyuu no Kaibou)'' - Flare performs this supportive ability that enables him to increase the power of his physical attacks and defense due to his lava-coated body. *'Draconian Attack Style: Combustion Roar' (Durakoniyan Geki Ryu: Enjou no Houkou) ''- Flare burns his opponents into ashes by breathing a wave of flames. An aerial version is used in Ogre on the Loose, when he blew flames at the Wheel Jack-Y, but the bot dodged it by charging forward as the direction of the flames was not direct. *'Draconian Attack Style: Mass Combustion Breath'' (Durakoniyan Geki Ryu: Tajuu Enjou no Houkou) -'' Flare burns lots of his opponents into ashes by breathing a devastating wave of flames. It can be seen as a tsunami of fire, that can utterly scorch objects into nothingness when they come into contact. *'''Draconian Attack Style: Sulphur Mist Ignition - Flare puffs a mist of powdery sulphur at his opponents. After that, he puffs flammable gas in the air, causing an ignition in the area of opponents, scorching them slowly and periodically. The sulphur must be spread completely in the air and also must be inside a building to render this attack more effective. *'Draconian Attack Style: Blazing Flame Dance' - Flare overwhelms his opponents by creating flames from his hands and spinning around like a tornado, hoping of hitting an opponent with the attack. The flames can be spread to reach opponents. *'Draconian Attack Style: Nuclear Combustion Wave' - Flare glows red and "detonates" himself, creating a large shockwave of flames in the field. It is used to destroy multiple enemies which are incapable of flight. After the combustion, he will appear in the center of the field, unharmed. *'Draconian Attack Style: Meteor Shower' - Among the Draconians, only he and the haven leader can use this kind of attack. Flare can control rocks around him at will. Then he ignites them into magma and flings the magma balls at his opponents at high speeds, which deals high damage from great velocity. *'Draconian Attack Style: Giant Meteor Unleashing' - Only Flare can do this Draconian Attack Style ability. He levitates tons of rocks around him and kneads them into a giant boulder. After kneading them, he flies to the boulder, spews intense flames at it continuously until it makes contact with the ground. If it does, the attack creates a large crater on its wake and may deal heavy damage at the target/s. He only uses this skill rarely, due to the mental strain it deals on him. *'Secret Draconian Attack: Devastating Combustion Flood - '''This secret attack is under the implementation of the Draconian Sacred Law, that it must be only used to eradicate evil regions of the face of AD. '''Flight - '''Since he is a Draconian, he can fly by sprouting his dragon wings to enable this ability. '''Pyrokinesis - '''He has great potential when controlling fire. Unlike Rey who uses strength as specialty, Flare relies on his fire abilities. He can fire loads of fireballs, form flames, breath fire, form lava or magma, use fire with physical attacks, or form fire vortexes. '''Glacial Cryokinesis - '''With the power of his Glacial Braces given to him by Josh, he can control ice at will. He can do the following Glacial Attacks: #Glacial Attack: Ice Age Field #Glacial Attack: Snow Mist #Glacial Attack: Cryogenic Breath #Glacial Support: Ice Wall #Glacial Attack: Avalanche Wave Weaknesses His obvious weakness is water because he is a fire-type being. Forms He harnesses the Naga Core to transform to '''Solar Flare'. In this state, he can unleash the powers of the Naga Core. His main abilities are further increased. TBC Quotes *''"I am Flare the Hedgedragon, the hybrid of flames." -''introductions *''"More like the arrogance is going to eat your powers, bucket of FeO!" -''to Punk in their rival battle in Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers *''"As a Draconian, I am going to help the afflicted." ''-in Ogre on the Loose Roleplay *''"So, if you surrender... I will not turn you into molten ore. If you won't, you WILL face judgment of my flames!" '-'''to Punk when Flare wins in their rival battle in Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers *''Now... Battle commence." ''-when he starts a battle Trivia *His name ''Flare ''is a pun on his fire abilities. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Pyromancers Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Hedgehogs Category:Dragons Category:Draconian Category:Ancient beings Category:JTH12's Characters Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations Category:Cryomancers